warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Rift Plane
The Rift plane is an alternate dimension to the normal environment, or material plane, where most WARFRAME gameplay takes place. Generally, entities in the Rift plane cannot interact with entities in the material plane, though there are substantial exceptions. Currently, only a Limbo can transition friends, foes, and himself between the two planes with his abilities, providing him opportunity for a vast amount of synergies. Entering the Rift In order for Warframes to enter the Rift plane, there must be a Limbo in the Cell. The Limbo can either Banish players, or create a Cataclysm which temporarily warps a zone of the material plane into the Rift. Additionally, Limbo can enter and leave the Rift at will (with his Companion in tow, if any) by Rift Walking (performing a dodging maneuver), leaving a small portal in his wake that allies can touch to enter the Rift temporarily. Enemies can enter the Rift plane by being banished or walking into a Cataclysm, but take 300 transitional damage by doing so. A Synthesis Target may demonstrate the ability to phase in and out of the Rift; they do not damage themselves in this manner. Defense, Mobile Defense and Excavation mission targets can be placed within the Rift if they are even partly within a Cataclysm zone, and special enemies like bosses or Capture targets cannot be banished but can be affected by the Cataclysm's influence. Sortie Tenno Operatives and Rescue targets can be banished. Combat Warframes regenerate 2''' energy per second while in the Rift plane. This energy recharge is constant and cannot be interrupted, except by the effects of some abilities or by exiting the Rift. Although this is a small energy gain when compared to skills such as Energy Vampire; Warframes using channeled abilities such as Absorb, Sound Quake, Exalted Blade & Hysteria, '''do gain energy toward the upkeep of those abilities in the Rift. Any combatant within the Rift plane cannot strike combatants that are in the material plane, and vice versa. Simply put, all weapon attacks are ineffective across the different dimensional planes. Melee attacks cannot stagger enemies and element procs do not occur. Enemies do "aggro" and attempt to attack banished Warframes, and physical bodies still experience collision. Almost all Warframe abilities, on the other hand, do affect combatants across planes. Direct damage abilities (like Shuriken or Avalanche) and non-damaging abilities (like Chaos or Radial Blind), will work identically with no regard to plane. Valkyr's Hysteria does not work across planes, yet Mesa's Peacemaker does. Weapon damage modified by ability augments such as Smite Infusion or Fireball Frenzy, do not affect between planes. A Sentinel's Coolant Leak is also inter-planar. Conversely, some enemy abilities can affect players across planes: the shields of Nullifier Crewmen and Corrupted Nullifiers (bring players out of the Rift), blasts from the Jackal's homing missiles, certain environmental hazards such as Hull Breaches, and Hyekka Masters' firebombs. Most traps, such as Arc Traps, Corpus Laser Barriers, Grineer Sensor Bar force fields, Death Orbs, Laser Plates and Cryo Floors, will not affect players. Scanners in the Kuva Fortress tile-set do not detect players in the Rift; however, tesla-coil turrets (activated by the scanner) will damage and knock them down. Interaction Banished players cannot collect Pickups or pick up portable items (such as datamasses, power cores and void keys) in the material plane, unless they are inside a Cataclysm. A Sentinel's Vacuum will hold items until the banished player either leaves the Rift or enters a Cataclysm. Players in the Rift plane cannot perform most of the interactions with the environment that require the action key (default ), such as hack consoles, introduce datamasses in Mobile Defense objectives, open lockers, activate Life Support capsules or call elevators. However, most other actions can be done across planes; players can revive downed players, be revived by players, open two-lock doors and capture Interception nodes. Leaving the Rift If a player enters the Rift plane by being banished, they may simply roll or backspring out of it. This prevents Limbo players from griefing other squad members, or otherwise ending the effect before the duration is up. Falling into an abyss and being re-spawned will also prematurely end banishment. Enemies banished into the Rift can be banished out of it by a Limbo. Allies and enemies that are in the Rift plane by the effects of Cataclysm, must leave the area of that effect. The radius of a Cataclysm recedes naturally over time, so allies and enemies standing still can find themselves out of the Rift before the expected duration has passed. Enemies take 300 transitional damage whenever they leave the Rift in any manner, similar to when they enter. It is possible to "edge-dance" a melee assailant to death near a Cataclysm. When the projectile limit of Stasis is reached while the ability is active, the Rift will become unstable and cease immediately. This brings all enemies and allies (including Limbo) out of the Rift and into the material plane, as well as collapsing any Cataclysms active. Bugs *Syndicate weapon effects (such as Entropy) will affect enemies and breakable objects in both planes. * procs affect enemies outside the Rift, even when occurring on a target inside the Rift. *The fire patches left by Napalms will hurt players across both planes. This has been a bug since April, 2016. *The gas clouds produced by the Mutalist Cernos will damage enemies outside of the Rift, but not the initial shot. *Most Channeled Abilities will gain energy while the Warframe casting them is in the Rift. *The Blade and Whip charge attack can pull enemies in both planes. Other Information *Transition damage taken by enemies when entering/leaving the Rift is not affected by Power Strength or any damage increase, whatsoever. **However, transition damage can be diminished by Armor and an Ancient Healer's damage reduction aura. *Bullets that were fired while being in the Rift cannot hit enemies outside, even if the user changed planes before the bullets hit (being outside and shooting, and then changing, also doesn't work). *Focus multipliers can be picked up from the Rift plane. *Enemies in the Rift plane can't interact with consoles. This becomes useful in preventing enemies from activating alarms (particularly Wardens) or capturing Interception nodes. *As long as the Limbo who cast Banish doesn't enter a Nullifier bubble, all banished players will remain banished even if they enter a Nullifier bubble. *There is no limit to how many entities (players and enemies) can be banished at the same time, though only the duration of the recently cast Banish will show up. *Even if Mirage is inside the Rift her Hall of Mirrors clones 'can ' still hit enemies outside of the Rift. This is because her clones are a Warframe ability, and abilities work through the different planes. *If Banish is cast on a Rift Walking Limbo, he will be brought out of the Rift. See Also Category:Limbo Category:Update 15 Category:Mechanics